blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 206
is the 206th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro and Charla have taken shelter in a Black Cocoon from the devil's magic. Yami comments about the situation they are in and that they will be slowly whittled away until they run out of mana. Charla tells Yami that he is too close and to give her some more room. Yami comments about how Charla is the same as Charlotte Roselei and how he has to receive her help to live. Yami says that is because of Charla's Healing Magic that they are alive, but also wonders if Licht is alright. Outside of the magic, Asta and Yuno recognize that Lemiel Silvamillion Clover is the first Magic Emperor. Asta is excited to meet the first Magic Emperor, and Yuno tells him to settle down and focus. Patolli is confused about Lemiel's appearance. As Lemiel asks Secre Swallowtail who they are, Asta notices that their is a familiar feeling about Secre. Secre tells Lemiel that they are the Magic Knights of this era, and that they should see to Licht first. Lemiel and Secre head over to Licht and examine him. Secre reveals that Licht's soul has been bound because he cast the forbidden spell. Lemiel asks if Secre can wake him up, which Secre responds that she can. Secre thinks about what her magic is, and how it was thanks to Lemiel that her magic was able to evolve. Secre also thinks about how her magic is capable of breaking any seal and uses her magic on Licht. As Licht's soul is unbound, Licht awakens and thanks Lemiel for what he did 500 years ago. The devil comments about how it is good that they showed up before it was too late since they had such a sad parting last time, and that now it is able to bury them both together. Licht, Lemiel, and Secre head over to where Asta, Yuno, and Patolli are. Licht tells Patolli that he had seen everything when his soul was sealed. Licht explains to Patolli what the devil did 500 years ago and how it was Lemiel that saved him from falling into despair. Licht also says that their are those that had came to stop and save him. Licht then says that Patolli has committed unforgivable crimes while believing everything he did was for justice. Licht embraces Patolli and says that even though he was mistaken, he gave everything for their people, which causes Patolli to cry. They then turn to the devil and say that they will settle everything from 500 years ago. The devil responds that everything will be finished once he swallows their pathetic emotions. As the devil attacks, Lemiel and Licht each use a spell to destroy the devil's magic. The devil notes that both Lemiel and Licht are corrupted by forbidden magic which enables them to fight back against his magic. Lemiel attacks with a spell but the devil dodges it. Licht manages to absorb the spell and send it towards the devil, but the devil dodges it again. Asta and Yuno are amazed about how powerful both Licht and Lemiel are and how the Devil will not be able to counter with his magic. As Lemiel manages to land a blow on the devil, the devil uses his magic to create a spear that shatters the spell and cuts off Lemiel's arm. Licht thinks about how the trident is capable of disintegrating magic, while Secre thinks about Licht and Lemiel cannot take the devil. The devil says that he is impressed that Lemiel has landed a blow on him, but they are not able to kill him now since he has obtained a grimoire and a body. Suddenly Asta shows up, after being thrown by Yuno, and counters the devil's trident with his sword. As the devil is concerned with Asta's Anti Magic, Secre thinks about how Anti Magic might work against the devil. Fights *Humans and Elves vs. Devil Magic and Spells used References Navigation